The Christmas Shoes
by SerafinaMoon
Summary: A story to match the song The Christmas Shoes by Newsong.


**Title:** The Christmas Shoes

**Author:** Serafina Moon

**Date: **November 30, 2004

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Christmas Shoes, any of its characters, or themes. I will not profit from this story except receiving enjoyment of your questions, comments, and input on this story.

**Claimer:** I do, however, own this story.

* * *

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line _

_Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing 'round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe _

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight._

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years _

_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here."_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

_Then he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Mama made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out _

_I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_

_Mama's gonna look so great_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven's love _

_As he thanked me and ran out_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me what Christmas is all about_

The cacophony of voices, toy noises, and footsteps rose and fell around me as I stood in line waiting for my turn to pay. I tuned out all the distractions and thought back to everything else I still had left to do to get ready for the holidays.

I sigh, thinking of the large amounts of work that accompany holidays such as this. Christmas is tomorrow and already I'm tired of all the hussle, bussle, and traffic that always seem to be around no matter what you do. All the annoyances of the season coupled with this last minute present shopping has put me out of the Christmas mood.

A young boy in front of me bumps into my side, startling me out of my reverie. He turns around and apologizes profusely. I mutter a quick, "No problem. Don't worry about it," hoping he will not start talking to me. I just want to get out of here and go about my business.

He smiles at me slightly and turns back around, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. I sigh inwardly in relief and resume watching the people in the line ahead of me purchase their items.

When the boy ahead of me steps up to take his turn, he is jumping up and down in anticipation – of what I do not know - and I roll my eyes at his exuberance. I just hope he hurries up so I can take my turn and leave. Idly I notice that he has an open box with a pair of shoes inside.

I glance back, doing a double take. The shoes are black and shiny, polished and fashionable. I frown; the contrast of the boy's clothes compared to the shoes makes me wonder: how does he intend to pay for them?

His shirt is large and hanging off him, covered in dirt and threadbare, as if it had been washed too many times. His pants are baggy, held up with a piece of twine and his shoes are literally falling apart.

I watch, intrigued despite myself, as the little boy unloads a handful of pennies from his pocket. The cashier's eyes widen slightly before he grimaces. The boy takes no notice, however, and begins speaking, shocking me with what he says.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please. After all, it's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? My Daddy says there's not much time; you see, she's been sick for quite awhile and I know these shoes will make her smile. I want my Mama to look beautiful if she meets Jesus tonight."

My heart clenches painfully in my chest and I feel the corner of my eyes prickle uncomfortably. I am touched by the thoughtfulness of this child and my heart goes out to him and his family.

The cashier finally finishes counting the pennies and, with a regretful tone and expression, says, "Son, there's not enough here."

I look at the man and can tell that he is truly remorseful at the prospect of turning this boy away.

The boy, I notice, is frantically searching his pockets for anything he can use to pay. He shakes his pockets and his jacket, listening for a small jingling, feeling for a cold, round metal...anything.

Finally giving up his fruitless search, he turns to look at me and says, "Mama made Christmas good at our house; though, most years she just did without. Tell me, sir, what am I going to do? Somehow I've just got to buy her these Christmas shoes."

My heart clenched again and I know what I have to do. I reach into my back pocket and pull out my wallet, grabbing a bill, making sure I have enough to cover him and some extra. I lay the money down – I just had to help him out.

I will never forget the way a gigantic grin split his face and the joyous twinkle that appeared in his eyes as he said, "Mama's gonna look so great."

My spirit soared and I noticed the cashier smiling at me as he handed the shoes to the child. The child turned back to me, offering me my change, but I shake my head, advising him to keep it for himself.

His grin grows wider and he says, "Thank you so much, sir," before rushing out the doors.

I finally step up in line, taking my own time to pay and I realize that I no longer care about leaving the store as fast as I can; I just hope that the young boy can get to his mother on time.

I knew that I had caught a glimpse of heaven's love, as God had sent that little boy to remind me what Christmas is all about.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You se she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

**The End**


End file.
